


The Sound of Thunder

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Kung Fu, Mortal Kombat 11, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Preview, references to other fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Axel Price, a superhero from another dimension, witnesses a bloody battle between two legendary warriors. However, the battle might decide more than the loser's fate.For Axel, it leads to something far, far more ominous than broken bones.





	The Sound of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.
> 
> The L.I.T.T. with - I think - the first Mortal Kombat 11 fanfic in AO3. I thought to myself...
> 
> _"Hey, my world is a sandbox. Why not play with it some more?"_
> 
> And this is the result. When more details about the story of MK11 releases, expect more chapters. But for now, enjoy this 'one-shot'. Some characters from different fandoms are mentioned by name, but none appears in this one.

In the month of December, cool winds and unrelenting snow were normal in New Toronto. A simple morning routine for citizens and a trial by ice for newcomers. Luckily, its beginning was a lot less wintry than what people feared.

But for a sleeping Axel Price, his fear was something different. Darker, mysterious, and something _far more_ dangerous. More than his mission in New Urbem or any mission he’s ever had.

Axel tosses and turns in his bed, sweating profusely...

* * *

 

_Swirling lights cascade around him; voices dance in his mind, directionless and interspersed with screaming and sounds of combat._

_“Raiden! Stop!”_

_“You mustn’t do this!”_

_“I’m doing this for the safety of Earthrealm! Do not interfere!”_

_The screams. The sounds. Axel closes his eyes, trying his very best to stop the chaos around him. He grits his teeth, the anguished cries too much for him to bear. However, they wouldn’t compare to what he saw next…_

_Darkness takes him. The feeling of hard, dusty stones greets him as he opens his eyes._

_Axel finds himself on top of a temple’s stairs, riddled with the stench of decay. He sees bodies on the floor; some dead and others belonging to those wishing for death. Lying prone and crumpled on the floor, he peers up at skeletons in robes akin to a Shaolin monk’s garb..._

_But with the smell of burning flesh lingering in his nostrils._

_Axel witnesses the brutality in front of him as two fighters – each with strange clothing – battles to the death. Their strikes are so ruthless, each blow would be capable of killing someone like him, even with the abilities of an Anomaly. "_ _W-What’s going…What’s happening?” whispered Axel softly._

_He sees a man of fire, wheeling and dealing in pain, equipped with various bladed weapons. Axel sees the fury behind his pupil-less eyes, but it was his opponent that sparked the fear in the young man’s mind. Axel sees_ _a man in a strange hat, his anger fueled by red lightning._

_Matching his vengeance, sparks of harsh electricity surging behind each unrelenting strike. He sees this man summon a bludgeoning weapon with a skilled touch, sending the Man of Fire tumbling on to the cold cobblestone floor._ _Despite being frightening figures of fury, Axel sees this in shock and awe. Too scared to step in, he covers his mouth._

_"Cheese on…” Axel tries to whisper, but quiets down, afraid to even breathe. And that’s when he sees a sight._ _A sight of terror..._

_He sees the Man of Lightning kick the Man of Fire - a grown man - to the wall like a soccer ball._ _Axel gasps._

_"What the fuck?!”_

_Bloodied beyond belief, the Man of Fire watches helplessly as he gets victimized by the Man of Lightning. Bones break, sinews rip and tear, his body slowly being turned into one of the fresh corpses._

_“No." Axel shakes his head, sickened by the savagery. “Stop…”_

_The Man of Lightning roars, rearing back with his red electricity. His hands wrap around the Man of Fire’s head, the former’s lightning coursing through the latter’s body…before his head bursts like a balloon._

_“Stop!” Axel rises to his feet, too indignant and too reckless to allow the violence to continue any further. “Just calm the fuck down!”_

_The Man of Lightning raises his head slightly, turning to Axel. Axel shakes in fear, frozen in his tracks._ _“Hmph. Another soul to threaten Earthrealm,” the Man of Lightning uttered, rising to his feet._

_“E-Earthrealm?!” Axel shakes his head in disbelief. That Earthrealm?! “No, no, my brother. I’m for Earth. I’m Axel—”_

_“The words of an outsider mean little to me. Leave here. Depart from Earthrealm before you suffer the same fate.” He points to the headless corpse, twitching._

_Fate? Earthrealm? Axel tries his hardest to think of his next sentence, but the Man of Lightning scoffs._

_“Very well! Then by the decree of the ruler of Outworld and for the safety of Earthrealm, your death will be slow and painful. And I, Raiden, the God of Thunder, shall show you no mercy.”_

_Before Axel can even utter a sentence, the man known as Raiden winds back, almost crushing his ribs with a swift uppercut. Axel cries out, blood spurting out of his mouth._ _The pain from one of Raiden’s strikes was like death. It was like the gunshot he suffered in New Urbem multiplied by ten._

_Axel screams in anguish, tumbling to the stones. “Stop, man! …Please!”_

_Raiden slowly walks forward, undeterred by Axel’s words. He rears back, poised to strike. Axel screams, defending himself as his eyes turn white._

_“Hm.” The Thunder God tilts his head slightly. “One that can also wield lightning. So be it. Your death will be my number one concern.”_

_And suddenly, right before he takes his stand, Axel’s world goes dark._

* * *

 

_He opens his eyes and finds himself in an odd, silver room, lying near the bottom of another flight of stairs. These stairs, however, are pristine; its metallic material just as glossy as the walls of the Hideout, b_ _ut it was different._

_Namely, the giant hourglass being the sole factor. The sands seem to flow endlessly as the honeycombed metal eludes Axel’s mind._

_“Where am I?” he said, clutching his chest. His teeth stained red with blood, he winces in pain. As soon as Axel spots the hourglass, he stands to his feet, clutching his ribs. “What’s happening?!”_

_“Time. Specifically speaking, a wrinkle in time.” A voice emerges as a strange humanoid figure materializes in dark blue and gold robes. “The sands in this hourglass will stop flowing and once it does, all of our timelines…all of our worlds will be in peril.”_

_Her fair skin is matched with wisps of blue-and-white energy, similar to Gabe’s aura when he activates his powers. A golden ornament adorns her shaved head, her glowing blue eyes piercing through Axel’s soul. Her long, golden nails slope down the hourglass as she turns to it._

_“When the time comes, I shall call upon those willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good,” the woman said, her voice pragmatic but foreboding. “And when it does, I shall call upon you and your friends…Axel Kordell Price.”_

_“Wait…” Axel winces in pain._

_“Until we meet again.” Her eye darts in Axel’s direction before streams of blue and white cascade around his head…_

* * *

 

“Wait…wait…wait, hold on!”

Axel wakes up, sweating and doubling over in pain. He quickly rushes to the bathroom, staring into the mirror. Surprisingly, his teeth are still white. However, he still feels the pain Raiden gave him through his ruthless attack.

Silent, he stares at the mirror, feeling a similar sense of duty when he and Hannah vowed to protect their city and other worlds. Only this time, it felt different.

 _Much_ more different.

Heading back to his room, he activates his phone. “4K Video Call. Call Hannah.”

The phone's automated system activates, separating until a red holographic screen hovers in mid-air. “ _Calling: Hannah.”_

It doesn’t take long before a groggy Hannah returns Axel’s call, brushing her curls from her face. “Mmm, evenin’. What’s wrong, baby? Rogue An—”

“Hannah…Ugh, damn it." Axel lies to his side on the bed. "Impromptu weekend meeting. Call the rest, Gabe, and maybe Nadine if she’s available. Hell, get Karen and…Helen and Violet. Zuya or January or hell, e-even Holden…” He chuckles before wincing in pain.

Despite not being keen on hearing the name of her archrival, Hannah’s face fixes into a fearful frown. “Baby? Axel, what’s wrong?”

Axel’s mood changes, his stare one of sheer, ominous intensity. _R_ _aiden. He's real, too._

“Axel?” Hannah leans forward. He shakes his head.

“You know your ‘dreams’ with Nadine?”

“Aye, I do...”

“Well, unfortunately, you ain’t the only one. But my dreams aren’t like yours. It might be a sign of things to come." Hannah's eyes widen with fear. "Get ready.”

* * *

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed and if you enjoyed it, lemme know as well. :)
> 
> Stay Golden. And, of course...
> 
> Later Days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
